


Wish Fulfilled

by CharmsDealer



Series: Supernatural Sims [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fireman!Dean, Gen, Puppies, The Sims 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings home a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfilled

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rcnb55)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zydeo3)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=25p0pyb)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=8x2ayo)

 

When Dean comes home that night Sam is awake.

He trusts Dean to do his job, but Sam still worries for him, and so he usually waits up if Dean is out at work late.

Dean walks in with a sheepish grin, his face and hands smudged in soot. He’s still dressed in his uniform. He must have come straight home from the fire, and Sam is concerned until he looks at what Dean’s holding; a tiny wriggling puppy.

" ‘llo. Sam," Dean says. His voice is a little hoarse and Sam vaguely wonders how much smoke he’s inhaled. Sam scrapes his chair back and stands quickly.

"Dean, what happened?"

"Well, you know how you were saying you wanted to adopt a dog…"

Sam bends down to let the puppy sniff his fingers and Dean smiles. “There was a fire over at Uriel Milton’s place. His dog had a bunch of puppies and I had the ‘adopt a pet from neighbour’ option, so I took it.”

Sam feels a relationship slot for the new puppy appear and he feels good. There’s a small sound as one of his wishes has been fulfilled. He’s already thinking about buying a food bowl and becoming friends with their new dog.

Dean’s moved over to look out the window, embarassed and pleased. Sam hides a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The best part about the game I set up was that there were genuine interactions between the sims and it was beautiful.


End file.
